The Pokemon Curse
by PortgasD.Kat
Summary: Kate Hitomi, Kana Hitomi, Kellyn Hajime, and Amelia Hajime all have the same curse.Effected by it in different ways, watch them try to become Top Rangers.
1. New Neighbors

**T** he **P** okemon **C** urse chapter 1

 **Me: I do not own Pokemon**

 _August 1_ _st_ _, 2000_

A little girl with short brown hair and blue eyes was walking in her garden. Her name was Katherine Hitomi though she preferred to be called Kate. She saw a boy with brown hair, that was spiky in the back, and blue eyes jump over the fence of her huge garden.

"Hey", Kate yelled at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked over and came a bit closer since he was pretty far away and answered, "I'm running away from someone."

"What is your name?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell you." He said plainly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well.." he started, but then was interrupted by someone yelling, "KELLYN HAJIME!" The boy winced. _Maybe that was his name,_ thought Kate. "If I find out that you went into someone else's property…" The voice didn't finish, but the boy turned pale. _I guess it really is his name_ , thought Kate.

Then a few minutes later. "Can you not tell anyone about this?" He asked me.

" No even if I tried to keep quiet they would tell right away, but since I never got your name I won't tell them your name." Kate answered.

"Thanks," He said then as he was about to leave he turned around and said, "What's your name?"

"My names Katherine Hitomi, but I go by Kate." She answered, "Now just go and don't tell me your name." He nodded and then left jumping back over the fence. I turned around and told my mom what happened except for the fact about Kellyn Hajime might be his name.

Kate's P.O.V

A few days later my mom called me and my sister, "Kate, Kana! Time to meet our new neighbors!"

"Mom," I yelled back, "since when do we have neighbors?"

"Since yesterday they are another rich family your dad probably won't get along with them. They actually have a child your age kate!"

"Boy or girl!" I asked.

"It is a boy!" My mom answered, "By the way, I thought you might want to know the parents are like your dad and the kids are like Kana." I groaned my sister was strange she would sneak out every day with her Ralts, and my dad always yells at us because we don't act like a _real_ rich family.

"Speaking of your sister where is she!" my mom asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." I said as I came down the stairs.

"Oh well I shouldn't of expected her to be here." my mom said, " Are you ready? They'll be here any minute."

"Yeah I'm ready."

"By the way you're going to school starting the end of this month." my mom said. Then the doorbell rang, "Oh, they are here." My mom rushed to the door and opened it. There was a woman, a man , and two kids a boy and a girl.

"Hi, I'm Devi Hajime," said the woman, "this is my husband Dedrick Hajime, my son Kellyn, and my daughter Amelia."

"Welcome," my mom said, "My name is Della Hitomi, my husband's name is Daryl Hitomi. This is my oldest daughter Katherine though she prefers to go by kate. My youngest daughter has disappeared again, but her name is Kana."

"Well, you aren't the only one with kids that disappear." said . The two Hajime kids started to look around the room purposely not paying attention to the conversation.

"No, Kana is a different story she is only two years old and she already understands things that Kate doesn't."My mom said. I looked away and then noticed that the boy was the one from the other day. He looked over at me and then in the back of my head I heard a voice say _"It is the girl from before."_ I jumped and looked around Amelia was glaring at her brother. Kellyn was freaking out, my mom and their parents were looking around for the owner of the voice. The only person I know in here is Kellyn unless it was my sister which I doubt, but that would mean that.. that.. Kellyn is… "I'm home!" Kana said interrupting my thought.

I rushed over, "Kana,where have you been? You got so messy."

My sister was covered in dirt and leaves and so was her Ralts. My sister gave me a crafty smile, "I went to look at Wintown, but got lost in the woods."

"Kana are you, okay?" my mom asked.

"Yep, just fine,mom." Kana said, "But who are these people?"

"They are our new neighbors the Hajimes." I said, "Now let's go get you changed."Then I lead Kana up the stairs with her Ralts.

 **Me:That's it for now.**


	2. chapter two

**T** he **P** okemon **C** urse chapter 2

 **Me:I do not own pokemon or anything else other than my own thoughts and ideas.**

Kate's P.O.V

"Sis, did you hear that voice?" I asked my sister after we were in her room. My sister nodded as she picked out her clothes.

"Yeah I did was that you?" My sister asked.

I shook my head, "Did you see anyone around the house?"

"Nope, no one." My sister answered shaking her head.

"Then it was a Hajime?" I asked. My sister shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes later we went back down stairs.

Kellyn's P.O.V

After Kate and her sister left, my parents and started talking about random things so my sister and I just started talking.

"Kellyn was that you?" My sister whispered to me.

"Well...yeah." I answered.

"Oh well, not like anyone knows." My sister said happily. Then Kate and her sister came back down. Then we started talking about how life at our houses are.( **Which I am NOT written down)**

"Hey, Kate," said after a while, "How about you go and show them the garden."

"Okay mom." Said Kate.

"Kellyn and Amelia if I find out that either of you bring the Hitomis on an adventure you will be grounded for a month." Said my mom.

"Okay, mom." My sister and I answered at the same time. Then Kate led us all outside into the garden. Then after awhile she asked,"So you are the same boy from the other day, talker."

"Eh..What?" I asked.

 _Sis, do you think she found out?_ I thought.

 _Well, well sis was right_ , said a voice in my head.

 _You know you probably spooked him Kana._ said a different voice. Wait Kana that means..

 _Are you Kate?_ I asked.

 _You got it right_ Kate said before clapping slowly.

"Hey sis can we go on an adventure, as long as I drag everyone there no one will get in trouble." Kana said. Kate nodded then Kana looked over at me.

"Sure as long as you lead." I said and my sister nodded. Then Kana whistled. Then a Ralts teleported down to us.

"Let's go!" Said kana and then Ralts teleported us to the other side of the fence of their garden. Kana lead us into the forest where nobody goes normally is since it is dangerous, because of the pokemon. After while Kana stopped us we wondered why so Amelia was about to ask her when she put a finger to her mouth. She then pointed to a man ,a boy, and a girl. The boy noticed us and told the man.

"Hey kids do you know where they town is?" The man asked us. My sister and I shook our heads not knowing if we should be afraid like Kana who was hiding behind her sister.

"I do," Kate said, "But I won't tell you unless you prove to me that you are good people." I stared at her in disbelief that she would talk to a stranger.

"I'm Green and this is my sister Daisy and my grandpa Professor Oak, you probably heard of him." The boy said while glaring at Kate.

"Professor Oak? What are you a professor of?" Kate asked him.

"Pokemon," said professor Oak, "and what are your names?"

"I'm Kate Hitomi this is my sister Kana," Kate dragged her sister from behind her so she could say hi,"And our new neighbors Kellyn and Amelia Hajime."

"Hi," I said while my sister waved. Then I noticed a Zapdos behind Green, and I was scared. If it came for me…. Then I noticed I could still move so I pointed at it. Everyone looked at it and Green froze.

"Oh no," I heard Daisy say," Grandpa he's in danger!"

"Is he one of the cursed ones," Kate asked them.

 _Cursed ones?_ I thought to her and she nodded in response.

"What do you mean 'cursed ones'?" Professor Oak asked her.

"Cursed," Kana answered for her,"with the ability to speak telepathically and merge with pokemon."

"If that what you mean then yeah Green is cursed." Daisy said.

"Then let's hope he survives." Kana said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Amelia and I yell.

"Our aunt died this way the pokemon that choose her was rejected." Kate said.

"Glad that I'm still alive that sounds like a painful death," Green said surprising all of us.

"Congrats you survived." Kana said while clapping.

"Except me to die," Green retorted, "I'm not weak like you."

"Take that back!" Kate said to him.

"Why?" he said back.

"Brother, why are you being mean?" His sister asked Green.

"Uh oh," Amelia said and I looked over to her to see her pointing at Darkrai, "Run!" Kate looked over and saw Darkrai and froze. I was completely scared people I just met are getting close to dying. We all saw the Darkrai sort of being pulled towards her. Then the Darkrai sort of entering her and then she passed out.

 **Kate: That's all for now!**

 **Me: Hey! You stole my line! Bye!**


End file.
